poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh Gets Spirited Away/Transcript
This is a transcript to Winnie the Pooh Gets Spirited Away. The Middle of Nowhere *'Voice:' "I'll miss you, Chihiro. Your best friend, Lily." Those are the exact words as read on that note, attached to a bouquet of flowers. Those words were the exact same lines from her old friend to Chihiro Ogino. This was just before Chihiro and her family, which consisted of her mother and father, left their home. But where would this Chihiro go from here, it was yet to be certain. All she knew was that she was off to some place new; however, she wasn't happy. *'Mr. Ogino:' (Offscreen) Chihiro? Chihiro, we're almost there. Chihiro slowly lowers the bouquet to reveals Chihiro herself. Her feet is leaned onto the car window. The girl looks heavily depressed, as she gazes out the window watching the scenery pass by. *'Mrs. Ogino:' This really is in the middle of nowhere. I'm gonna have to go to the next town to shop. *'Mr. Ogino:' We'll just have to learn to like it. Chihiro looks at the windshielf as buildings go by. For the past few hours, all Chihiro's parents talked about was this new home and what the town had to offer for them. But never once had they even acknowledged how Chihiro felt about it. But even if they did, it didn't matter because they had their minds set on this move for a while. All Chihiro could do was listen and stare out into space and nobody would really notice her. *'Mr. Ogino:' Look, Chihiro, there's your new school. Looks great, doesn't it? *'Mrs. Ogino:' It doesn't look so bad. Chihiro scoot up in the backseat to sit up, at least to get a good view of this school her parents noticed. She peers out the window and sticks out her tongue, then goes back down. As if already jumping to the conclusion that she won't like it before she even experienced it. *'Chihiro:' It kinda stinks. I like my old school. (Gasps and looks at the flowers) Mom! My flowers are dying! *'Mrs. Ogino:' I told you not to smother them like that. We'll put them in water when we get to our new home. *'Chihiro:' I finally get a bouquet and it's a goodbye present. That's depressing. (Sinks backto the backseat) *'Mrs. Ogino:' (Picks up a card) Daddy bought you a rose for your birthday, don't you remember? *'Chihiro:' Yeah, one. Just one rose isn't a bouquet. *'Mrs. Ogino:' (Hands the card to her) Hold on to your card, I'm opening the window. (A breeze goes through) And quit whining. It's fun to move to a new place. It's an adventure. Chihiro looks out the open window as power lines go by along with beautiful trees. On the highway, their car turns right towards a neighborhood on the hills. Somewhere deep in a forest, close to the town, a group of - - *'Eddy: '''That's it! Next time I'm calling a cab. (He stomps off and disappears around a corner) WHOAOOO! - *'Piglet:' Uh, guys... *'SpongeBob SquarePants: What is it Piglet? *'''Piglet: Look at that The gang turn and are flabbergasted at what else they see. The sight of this structure right by the sculpture leaves their mouths practically gaping. They all see it's some sort of temple, but what kind of temple that's what nobody knew. *'Ed: '''Wow way big. *'Edd: It's a masterpiece of culture! *'''Eddy: Looks like something you would see in a kung fu movie. - Meanwhile, The Ogino Family were driving their car towards a dirt path next to a large tree and stops. The father couldn't help but notice something rather odd with this picture. *'Mr. Ogino:' (Looks out the window) Wait... Did I take the wrong turn? (The road goes deep into the forest) This can't be right. *'Mrs. Ogino:' Look, there's our house. (Looks up the hill) *'Mr. Ogino:' Huh? *'Mrs. Ogino:' It's the blue one on the end. *'Mr. Ogino:' Oh, you're right. I must've missed the turnoff. This road should get us there. *'Mrs. Ogino:' Honey, don't take a shortcut. You always get us lost. Meanwhile, Chihiro is looking at tiny temple-like structures on the ground. *'Mr. Ogino:' (Starts up the car again) Trust me, it's gonna work. *'Chihiro:' What are those stones? They look like little houses. *'Mrs. Ogino:' They're shrines. Some think little spirits live there. Soon, the car speeds along the path, driving much deeper into the forest. But after a while, Chihiro starts to get bored, if not impatient. *'Chihiro:' Dad, I think we're lost. *'Mr. Ogino:' We're fine. I've got four-wheel drive. *'Chihiro:' (As the car lurches to the side) Aah! *'Mrs. Ogino:' Sit down, please, sweetie. Everything in the car rumbles, as they now go along a stone pathway. Chihiro falls back in the backseat. She looks out the window and sees a weird statue staring at her. Now the car goes ever faster and brush goes by fast. The Mother was starting to get nervous, as the father was simply trying to find where the road ends. *'Mrs. Ogino:' Honey, honey! Slow down! You're gonna kill us! Finally the car comes to a clearing at a building entrance with a stone sculpture in the front. And just right by the sculpture are Pooh and friends. They were too busy noticing what the building was, that they almost didn't see the car heading right toward them. *'Mr. Ogino:' What's that?! (Slams the brakes and the car stops right in front of them) It's Just a Dream Finding Work At The Bathhouse Meet Yubaba Sen's New Life We Have an Intruder Rain clouds began to form into sky with a chance of rain about to arrive. By now, Yubaba and her bird had just returned from their travels, wherever it may have been. As if by magic, the city comes to life once again. Sen, Pooh and the others arrive back in the dorms assisting Lin with putting away the sleeping bags. *'Lin:' Where were you guys? I was really worried. *'Sen:' We're sorry. Working for Tips A Strange Visit to the Nursery The Golden Seal - - *'Kamajii:' What's going on here? *'Sen:' Haku! *'????:' Sen, be careful! Stay back! - - A Monster Called "No Face" The Train to Swamp Bottom What Did You Do With My Baby? A Visit with Zeniba Finding the Way Home One Final Test - - As the Good Fairy uses her magic to bring all of them home, the Ogino family finally approach a light at the end of the tunnel, in a few moments they would soon reach the exit that would have them return to their car they left parked up front. As Chihiro tries to ponder all the moments that have occurred on this journey, they finally make their way out the tunnel. *'Mr. Ogino:' We made it. (Looks ahead, is shocked) Hey, what happened? (Rushes out) *'Mrs. Ogino:' What is it? Up ahead, the family could see that their car had been completely covered with twigs and leaves, parked at the very same spot where the idol remained on the road. Mr. Ogino was indeed completely unaware of how long they’ve been gone, as he desperately clears out all the twigs from the windshield. *'Mr. Ogino:' (Clears his car) Look at that. (Peers through the window) It’s all dusty inside too. *'Mrs. Ogino:' Is this someone’s idea of a joke? *'Mr. Ogino:' Looks like it. *'Mrs. Ogino:' I told you we shouldn’t have stopped. As the parents check the car to see if it’s still in running condition, Chihiro looked back to a brief glow from behind and was surprised to see that Pooh, Ash, Bloom, Tommy, SpongeBob, Tai, and the gang have not emerged from the tunnel. It was as if that they, along with the hidden world that she came across, was all just one big dream. All she had left to remember of that strange world was the very same hair-band that Zeniba had given to her, still wrapped around her hair to this moment. Chihiro could only assume that her friends have left to return to their own home, wherever that may be. As she continues to look down the tunnel, hoping to catch one last look at either them or Haku or the spirits she grew close with, her parents finally got their car started and called out to Chihiro. *'Mrs. Ogino:' (Calls out) Come on, Chihiro. Let’s get to our new home. *'Mr. Ogino:' (Calls out) You’re not scared, are you? *'Mrs. Ogino:' (Calls out) Don’t be afraid, honey. Everything’s gonna be okay. After a long look down the tunnel, coming to realize that she would probably never see the spirit world or any of her friends ever again, Chihiro made her way back into the family car, as it made it’s departure from the mysterious tunnel. The tunnel slowly fades back the same as it was before, a hidden passage to a strange world where no one in the world would ever be able to uncover for a long, long time. While one journey ends, another begins for Chihiro, as their family slowly trudged their way back down the road. The road that would lead them… Home. *'Mr. Ogino:' A new home and a new school? It’s a bit scary. *'Chihiro:' (Confidently) I think I can handle it. The End Epilogue - - '''Tigger: '''Well I'll be! Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes